Another Light and L fanfiction
by Demons and Blood Orgys
Summary: This kinda makes me think of a bad 80's porn...


**_I wrote it in stupid science class... the part in italics is the part my friend wrote, which is why it sounds different from what i write_**

* * *

"So... Ryuzaki." Light said in the hotel room after everyone in the task force had left "Is there any way I can prove I'm not kira?" Ryuk chuckled as L ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Like I said before,Light. If you Are kira, we will find that out soon enough." He smiled and licked the spoon.

"But there has to be some other way to prove my innocence." Ryuzaki looked up because of the emphasis on the word other. Light placed his hand on L's arm and moved his arm lower to the detectives waist.

"Light Yagami." L paused "What are you doing?"Light smiled and pushed L to the floor. Kira got ontop of L and smiled.

"If this is what I have to do to prove I have nothing to do with kira, then so be it." The detective tried to kick the man off of him, but failed at an epic level.

Light pulled off L's shirt and licked his chest. Ryuzaki shivered because the saliva was getting col. He realized there was no point in struggling.

The Yagami boy sucked on Lawliet's nipple and used his tounge to trail down to L's belly button. Light took off the detective's jeans and tootsie roll boxers. Kira rubbed on Ryuzaki's cock until it became harder.

_Light scooped a thing of whip cream from the top of a cheese cake near by he spread it all over L's chest. Then he grabbed some of a strawberry syrupy substance and also poured it on L's chest._

_ After he was finished making a dessert of the detective, He liked every inch of the sweets off of L, even a little strawberrysyrup poured down towards Ryuzaki's dick and Light licked it off gentally and sexually._

_ L sat up to lick all the syrup off Light's face, but shoved his tounge inside Lights sweet tasting mouth, then Light layed down and lifted his back upward so L could shove his penis in._

L thrust his hips to Light's ass and the serial killer yelped. This bitch stole my ass virginity, Light thought, if I wasn't having fun, I would kill him. The detective pushed his boner deeper into KIra's butt hole. It got tighter as he got in deeper.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Light said between gasps "I-I think we s-should s-s-s-STOP!" the ass fucking stopped.

"Why?" It was getting good...

"W-Watari..."Light whispered. L looked up and standing ther in the doorway was watari, witha look of shock on his face.

"I shouldn't be surprised..." Watari mumbled and walked away

"That was... awkward..." Light half-smiled.

"So Light. You want to be cleared of suspicion?" L asked. Light nodded. "Then you'll have to do whatevr Iwant you to. Understand?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"Be my horse."

"What?"Light was confused.

"Get down on you knees and let me get on your back so I can ride you."

"Ryuzaki... I can't do that" Kira told him

"Can't... or won't?" L smiled "It is physically possible for ou to do this."

"but-"

"Do you want me falsely' conclude that you are indeed kira?"

Immediately, Light got down on his knees "Get on"

L cheered to himself and got on. His erection rested on Light's spine and Ryuzaki put on a cowboy hat he got from under the couch.

"Giddy up horsey!" Light crawled around the couch with the detective on his back. If Light had known L had some strange fantasy about being a cowboy, then Light shouldn't have suggested doing anything...

"Ryuzaki... lets do something else" Light suggested

"But I'm having fun!" L whined

Before they had time to argue, Matsuda and Light's dad walked into the hotel room. And what a sight it was. The centuries greatest greatest detective, sitting naked on a nude teenage boy. :D

"Light!" His dad yelled "What are you doing?"

"UM... Having...fun" Light kinda smiled

"Well Mr. Yagami. I have some bad news" L said "Your son is Kira."

"WHAT!" both father and son yelled

"Only Kira would be that desperate to prove his innocence..." He paused "...and Light. thanks for the terrible pony ride. Next time, I'll get Watari to be my horse instead."


End file.
